


The Babysitter

by StormFireGirl



Series: Concrete Angel [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Cute Kids, Cutesy, F/M, Perfect, Too much fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, babysitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-11 16:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5632570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormFireGirl/pseuds/StormFireGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solara gets a new babysitter who's a bit... different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Babysitter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ahunmaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/gifts).



"But mommy! Who's it gonna be?!" Solara watched as her mother put on a tiny bit of make up. "And will they be boring?"

 

"Don't worry sweetie." She reassured. "Your grandpa told me that she's a good babysitter, and lots of fun!" At least, Thornstriker hoped. Really, Bombrush had told her that this girl was the daughter of Tailgate's close cousin, and was very responsible and recommended her personally. Out of options for that night, the woman had agreed. It was her anniversary and Bloodshed wished to take her out, but the problem had been finding a babysitter. At the last minute Bombrush had called and mentioned that Tailgate's cousin's daughter, whom he had also gotten to babysit Diskdrive on occasion suggested hiring her. And so, that was that. 

It was Bloodshed who answered the door, and then bellowed out, "THE BABYSITTER IS HERE!"

 

Thornstriker and Solara headed downstairs, and the woman paused at the sight. She could see some relation between the girl and Tailgate. She was chubby and had pretty blue eyes, but that's where the similarities ended. Her skin was much more lighter in contrast to Tailgate's, her eyes were framed by a pair of circular glasses, and she was dressed in a paint-stained white t-shirt, zip-up sweater, denim skirt, leggings and brown boots. 

 

"Hi! I'm Stormy." She introduced herself with a friendly smile and Thornstriker eased a bit. She didn't appear too bad... 

 

"I'm Thornstriker." 

 

"Good to meet you! And I guess you're Solara huh?"

 

"Yeah." Solara looked up at her wearily. 

 

"Huh, honestly I figured you'd be taller than me." She joked and the girl giggled and said,

 

"Don't be silly!" 

 

"But being silly is fun!" Stormy protested and behind her, Bloodshed watched them interact. He too was quickly put at ease by her sweet demeanor. 

 

Thornstriker went over the list of 'dos and don'ts' with Stormy before she and Bloodshed departed, leaving a list of emergency contacts as well. "Now then!" Stormy put down her backpack, and Solara nearly groaned. Another babysitter that just sat around and did homework, she knew it!

 

But to her shock and amazement, instead she pulled out craft kits and a sketch pad. "What do you wanna do first? A craft? Paint?"

 

She looked over the activities and pointed at a queer looking book. "Try this?"

 

"Sure! That's origami."

 

"What's origami?"

 

"Well, it means paper folding. You can make animals out of it!" She pulled out a sheet of paper. "Watch." Soon, with a few folds and creases, she'd made a lion's head! "You can also make a swan!"

 

Solara gasped in delight. "I wanna try!"

 

"Okay, I'll show you how to do it." Stormy grinned and began to teach her...

 

______

 

Soon, their bellies were full of colorful spirals (Stormy decided to try 'a new macaroni and cheese') and chocolate milk, and they were watching 'George of the Jungle'. Solara was delighted to know that Stormy didn't think her choice in movies was 'babyish' and was as much engaged as she was, laughing at the King of the Jungle's antics. 

 

"Which is better?" Stormy asked her when the movie was done. "George or Tarzan?"

 

"Uhm..." Solara paused and shrugged. "Both are really cool! But I gotta go with George!"

 

"Ooh... I'm sorry! But mine's Tarzan because of Terk and Tantor." The girl grinned. "Want to pretend we're them in the scene where they find the professor's camp?"

 

"Okay!"

 

Stormy pulled out her phone and found the music, and pulling out a pot and pan, she began to sing and bang along to it. Solara followed suit, laughing and giggling as they romped around their living room, singing together. 

 

Once done, they collapsed, giggling and laughing. "... You know what? I changed my mind. I like Tarzan better!"

 

"How come?" Stormy asked.

 

"Because Tarzan is kinda like daddy! He's big and tall and strong and nice... and he loves mommy a lot!"

 

"Those are really good reasons!" She agreed.

 

"Stormy?"

 

"yeah?"

 

"I like you! You're more fun than all our other babysitters. They just do their homework or talk on the phone to their boyfriends!"

 

"Yeah... I'll admit it's a bit sucky being a teenager. I think that's why I prefer being a kid." She grinned. "But so you know Solara, if I do keep babysitting you I do have to do homework. But I'll never leave you with nothing to do okay?"

 

"Okay!"

 

"Great. Now, shall we do that again?"

 

"YEAH!"

 

______

 

When Thornstriker and Bloodshed got back from their movie, they saw several paper swans on the table along with a few other crafts, the dishes cleaned and put away... and found Solara and Stormy cuddled together, both tuckered out while 'Tarzan' played on the TV. With a smile, Thornstriker shut it off while Bloodshed pried his daughter free and took her upstairs.

 

"Stormy?"

 

"Hmm? Oh! M-Ms. Thornstriker I'm sorry... I fell asleep!" She yawned. 

 

"Well that's all right. Solara looks happy."

 

"She's a great kid." Stormy smiled. "I'm gonna call for my mom to pick me up." 

 

"All right, I'll get your pay ready." And Thornstriker walked into the kitchen to retrieve her wallet. When she came back, she saw Stormy looking distressed.

 

"Uh huh? O-okay mom... No, it's okay... I love you too. Night!" She hung up. "Uhm, my mom can't leave work, I have to walk home."

 

"How about I drive you?"

 

"Oh really? I couldn't ask you too-"

 

"It's late and I think it'll be fine." Thornstriker reassured. "I'll just let my husband know."  Soon, the pair had entered her car and she was driving her home. "how long have you been babysitting?"

 

"Since I was thirteen." Stormy admitted. "I took a course when I was twelve though." 

 

"You don't say! I babysat a little bit when I was around your age myself. Always tried to make the kids like me."

 

"And there's the secret; you can't make a kid like you. You just do what you know they'd like and they decide themselves!"

 

Thornstriker smiled at the young teen. "So where does your mother work exactly?"

 

"She's a janitor, actually. Cleans office buildings and the like... Aunt Tailgate got her set up with it when we came to America."

 

"You're not from here originally?"

 

"No, we're from Turkey... Refugees, to be exact." She murmured, suddenly looking forlorn. 

 

"I see... May I ask, how old were you?"

 

"Four. I barely even remember my home, but mom tells me about it. She said it wasn't a very nice place anymore, and we're better off here."

 

"Is it just you and her?"

 

"Actually, yeah. My dad... he uhm, she said he never made it to the camp with us. Rebels got him o-or something." 

 

"I'm sorry is this too personal?"

 

"No!" Stormy reassured. "No, it's just been awhile since someone asked. I don't mind, really." She looked back outside. "Turn right here... but yeah. We got lucky, and my great uncle managed to get us to America safely. I was so little, I couldn't understand what was going on. I do remember crying for my dad though at some point after we arrived because he wouldn't come with us, but that's all I recall. Aunt Tailgate got mom her job and we've been okay, but I took up babysitting to pay for college."

 

"I see." Thornstriker nodded. "We have that in common. I came to America when I was very young myself, after my parents died. I was frightened and felt alone, but I made a good friend, who comforted me and protected me. Even today we're still very close."

 

"That's really nice. Uhm, take a left here."

 

She smiled and turned. "How about you? Any friends?"

 

"That's my street up ahead! And yes, a few. And a boyfriend." 

 

"oh? What's he like?"

 

"Very sweet..." She smiled with a sigh. "Ah! That's my house!" She pointed up ahead at the small trailer as Thornstriker pulled to a stop. "Thanks for the ride. See ya!" She got out. "If you ever need me to babysit again, I'll be glad to!"

 

Thornstriker chuckled. "We'll let you know. Goodnight!" She watched and made sure the girl got into her house before pulling away. Stormy was different... the good kind of different.


End file.
